TXC  Picnic Mishap
by ThomasElias
Summary: Tails and Cosmo go out for a simple picnic, but things doesn't go as planned. Contains Mature sexual content. !


NOTE: The basic plot idea was suggested by 'Awesumnuss188', tho I changed a few minor things and added a few of my own ideas.

It was looking to be a beautiful day in the Mystic Ruins; the sun was shining and there wasn't a single cloud on the sky. This gave Tails the idea to finally move out a little with Cosmo from his workshop and spend some time together. So keeping it a secret, he prepared a picnic basket with both his and Cosmo's favorite foods and went to find Cosmo.

"Cosmo?" he said when he found her in her room laying on the bed reading a book.

"Yes Tails?" she looked up from her book.

"I was just thinking..." he started, blushing a little, "That it's nice day and...would you like to move out a little and have a picnic with me or something?"

"Of course Tails, that's a good idea." Cosmo smiled at the young fox boy.

"Okay." Tails said happily "Well then you can come, I already prepared the picnic basket." He said as he showed her the basket that he was hiding behind him.

"Oh, you have already planned this out." Cosmo said with a smile.

"Hehe, yeah." Tails blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"That's so sweet of you Tails." Cosmo said as she got off the bed, walked over to Tails and gave him a kiss on the cheeks. "Well then, let's go." She winked and smiled at Tails.

So they headed into the forest to look for a nice spot to start the picnic. The forest was pretty dense, with lots of bushes so it wasn't easy to find a big enough clear and open spot. They ventured deeper and deeper into the forest. As they kept going, Tails was getting a bit nervous. He hasn't gone so far into the forest yet and could only hope that they would later find the way back home. He got more and more worried, but didn't want Cosmo to worry too so he didn't share his concern with her. Soon that wasn't his only concern. As they still kept looking for the perfect spot, it seemed to get darker, although sunset was still hours away.

"It's getting kinda dark, doesn't it Tails?" Cosmo turned to him.

"Yeah...Now that you mention it." Tails replied, snapping out of his thoughts, as he was still thinking about getting lost.

"Tails, look!" Cosmo told Tails, pointing up at the sky between the trees.

Tails looked up, only to see that dark clouds were starting to gather on the sky, blocking the sun and promising a heavy rain in the near future.

"This doesn't look good...Whoa!" Tails unexpectedly shouted. As he was looking up at the sky, he didn't look where he was going and tripped in a rock, loosing his balance and falling over. He also dropped the picnic basket that he was carrying, which landed right in the middle of a nearby puddle, falling on it's side, resulting all of it's content landing in the dirty water of the puddle.

"Oh no!" Tails shouted as he quickly got up and ran to the basket. He picked up the basket out of the water, but all of the food was already a loss.

"How can I be so clumsy?" he asked, looking at their food soaking in the puddle.

"It wasn't your fault, Tails. I shouldn't have distracted you." Cosmo softly said, placing her hand on Tails' furry back. "And besides, I don't think we would have had the time to eat anyway, as it looks like it will rain shortly."

"You're probably right Cosmo." Tails agreed, but still looked sadly at their lost food.

"Don't worry, we can have a picnic some other time." Cosmo tried cheering him up. "But now, let's go home before it starts raining."

"Okay Cosmo." Tails sadly said.

They turned around and headed back to his workshop. But it soon turned out that Tails' worries became true, as they couldn't seem to find the way they came from. They roamed between the trees and bushes that seemed completely identical for them, not being able to tell which is the right way. As they kept looking for the way home, the sky became darker and darker, making it even harder to find the right path. Soon it got even worse, as it started to rain; but it wasn't just some light rain, it was a real storm. It only took them a few seconds to get completely soaked, even under the crown of the trees.

By now they were running in the almost complete dark, trying to find some shelter from this awful storm. Lucky for them they soon ran into a small cabin between the trees. It seemed abandoned as there was no light coming from inside so they quickly ran inside to get out from the rain. The cabin was quite small; there was basically nothing in it besides an old bed, tho there wasn't really room for anything else. They both shivered as they were soaked from the cold rain. Tails shook his body in a dog-like manner to somewhat dry off his fur and took off his soaked gloves, then sat down on the side of the bed next to Cosmo. He felt awful, but not because he was soaked, cold and out somewhere in the middle of the forest, but because he dragged Cosmo along with him. He only wanted her to have a good time with him, but instead he got her in this horrible situation. He felt so ashamed of himself that he couldn't look at Cosmo. He was pretty sure she was also upset at him for this whole thing. About a minute have passed in silence like this before Cosmo softly asked him:

"Tails...are you okay?"

"No, I feel awful Cosmo." He sadly said, looking at his knees "I only wanted to have a nice picnic with you...but instead, I lost our food, got us soaked and lost in the forest in the middle of storm."

"It's not your fault Tails. Your intention was good. And at least I'm here with you."

"Thanks Cosmo." Tails gratefully said with a weak smile on his face and finally looked up at her. When he did, he noticed she was still shivering from the cold, as all of her clothes were completely soaked.

"Cosmo, you're shivering!" Tails exclaimed and immediately looked around the cabin to find something to dry off Cosmo with, but he didn't find anything; there was no blanket or even a bed sheet on the bed, let alone a towel.

"Nothing to dry you off." Tails had to find out. He looked at Cosmo again, at her face, then down at her wet clothes. He hesitated a little about he was about to say, but he blurted it out eventually.

"Cosmo I think you should...take off those wet clothes. There's no chance you can warm up until you're wearing them."

Cosmo blushed at his suggestion because this meant she would have to be almost naked in front of him, but she knew he was right.

"Okay Tails." she agreed, and started to remove her soaked clothes; first she removed her amulet from her chest, then opened her shirt, revealing her breasts covered in her blue bra. She pulled her shirt down her shoulders, then finally down her arms and put it aside, leaving her upper body naked except for the bra. After this she slid her fingers under the gold rim of her skirt and started to pull it down. As she did, she revealed more and more of her slender, beautiful body to Tails. When her skirt was on the floor, she stepped out of it, now wearing merely her blue bra and panties. She blushed even harder as she looked at Tails with a bit of a confused smile and covered her breasts and chest with her arms, to somewhat cover her body from Tails and also to try to keep warm.

Tails looked at her for a few seconds in silence, admiring her beauty, also starting to blush at the sight of her body.  
"Tails, I'm still cold." Cosmo said after a few seconds, breaking the silence.  
Tails tried to think of something to help her warm up, but since there was nothing to cover her in and neither was there a fire place in the small cabin to set a fire, he could only think of one solution...He slowly stepped in front of Cosmo, looked into her face with a blush, then wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his body to heat her up with his own body heat. He also wrapped his two fuzzy tails around her legs.

"Does it feel better a bit?" Tails asked, looking into her blue eyes.

"Yes...thanks Tails." She said with a grateful smile as he held her as close to him as he could to keep her warm, her breasts pressing against his white chest fur. Now that she was so close, Tails noticed that her bra was soaked as well, making it possible to slightly see through it.

"Maybe you should take off your bra as well." Tails suggested, blushing from the suggestion.  
Cosmo looked down at her bra, also blushing harder.

"I don't know Tails.." she said looking at his face with her confused smile.

"I just don't want you to catch a cold." Tails assured her with his modest smile.

"Well...alright." Cosmo gave in. "Would you unhook it for me?"

"S-sure." Tails blushed and brought his hands up to her bra on her back. He slowly unhooked it, then watched as Cosmo pulled it out from between their bodies, not breaking the tight embrace. Tails looked down at her nude, shapely breasts that were now directly pressed against his chest and felt a bit embarrassed, so he looked up into her face instead. Cosmo saw this and giggled at him.

"You're so cute Tails."

Tails still felt a bit embarrassed about the situation, but smiled at her statement.

They couldn't do anything else but wait for the storm to end, holding each other close to keep warm. But it seemed that the rain never wanted to stop. An hour have passed like this, then another and another, but the storm didn't lighten. Tails and Cosmo stood near the window and looked out into the rain. It seemed that it won't end before the night comes so they had to spend the night in the cabin. As the sun has set, it became even colder, so they decided to hold each other even during sleeping. Tails laid down on the bed on his back; Cosmo crawled on top of him and he wrapped her lower body with his tails as a blanket. Cosmo placed her head on his warm, soft chest fur and prepared for the night.

"Mmmm...You're so soft.." she said softly and soundly as she nestled her head into his fluffy chest and seemed to slowly drift into a slumber.  
Tails smiled as she peacefully rested on top of him. He slowly caressed her back with his hand, from the top of her back all the way down to her buttocks. He gently moved his hand through her back, over her panties, stopping at her perfect, shapely buttocks. As he moved his hand a little lower, he could feel her pussy under her still slightly wet panties. He blushed at his own actions and immediately placed his hand back on her back again. Cosmo didn't seem to notice this, or at least didn't comment it. Tails tried to forget what he just did, but he couldn't. As he continued to caress her, he always went all the way down to between her buttocks to feel her pussy. Each time he got there, he always paused a little longer, gently rubbing her pussy under the panties. He couldn't help it, the way she was resting on top of him, her crotch directly above his and the fact she was almost completely naked was getting to turn him on. He brought his other hand to her panties too and gently pulled it aside, revealing her naked pussy. With his free hand he started to gently rub it. Cosmo softly moaned in her sleep but didn't move. Tails continued to rub her pussy, gently pressing his fingers between its lips. His fingers soon became moist; as he kept going her pussy soon became wet. He soon had an erection too, becoming harder and bigger until it pressed right against her pussy. He looked down at Cosmo's face. It seemed she was still sound asleep, so he carefully started to rub his cock against her pussy lips. He let out a sound moan, as it felt so good. He continued to rub his member against her pussy; as he did, some of her juices got on his member, making it moist and slippery. As Tails was enjoying these pleasures, Cosmo unexpectedly asked:

"Aren't you going to put in, Tails?"

Tails' heart almost jumped out from its place. He looked at her face; she opened her eyes, lifted her head and looked down at him with a lustful smile.

"Cosmo, I...I thought you were asleep!" Tails exclaimed, his face turning deep red in a second.

"I was trying to, but your teasing kept me awake." Cosmo giggled.

"I'm sorry Cosmo, I just couldn't resist.." Tails tried to explain, but Cosmo put her index finger on his lips to silence him.

"Shhh, it's okay Tails." She assured him "I actually felt the same way, but didn't want to do it unless you wanted it too." She said as she smiled at him

"But now that I know you want it too...aren't you going to put it in?" she asked again with a seductive smile.  
Tails didn't know what to say at first, but after a few seconds a smile appeared on his face:

"Whatever you want Cosmo." He said and placed his cock to her pussy. Cosmo reached back and pulled her panties away for him as she awaited his penetration. Tails slowly pushed his member into her waiting pussy. He let out a gasp as his cock slowly disappeared in her tight pussy. Cosmo also moaned as his cock slid all the way in.

"Oh...for such a small fox, you have a big member." She teased him as she began to move her hips up and down, humping on his cock.

"Must be your influence on me." He said as he moaned, loving the treatment she was giving him. He rested his hands next to his sides and looked up at her blushing expression as she was riding his full member. As she moved, her breasts slightly bounced back and forth, drawing Tails' attention. He brought up his hands and placed them on her jiggling breasts. Cosmo smiled at him as he did this. She placed her arms next to Tails' shoulders to prop herself as she continued to hump his cock. She went at a steady pace so the experience would last longer. From time to time she paused for a short while to catch her breath; during these times she moved her hip in a circular motion over Tails' crotch, stirring his member around in her pussy. Soon they were both panting hard and started to sweat, even despite the cold. Tails could hardly withstand the pleasure he was receiving and knew he was probably going to cum soon, but if felt so good that he wished it would never end. Cosmo continued to hump his cock vigorously, letting out louder and louder moans of pleasure as she did. Soon Tails felt that he can't hold it back any longer; with a loud gasp he came into Cosmo's pussy, squirting his hot seed into her stream after stream. He laid back on the bed, thinking that it was over, but Cosmo didn't stop riding on him; she continued, not caring that Tails' cum slowly oozed out of her pussy, down his cock and made a mess on her crotch. She sat up straight on his crotch, and kept moving up and down his entire length, looking down at Tails with her breasts bouncing up and down. Although Tails became a bit exhausted, he also thought the feeling was too sensational to end so soon, so he had no objection against going on. He watched Cosmo as she was in control, then soon he also sat up and placed his hands on her waists to help her in her motion. A smile appeared on Cosmo's panting face and put her hands on his shoulders. She continued to hump his now cum covered cock, making the old bed mattress creak under them. She was so wonderful that it didn't take long to make Tails feel his second orgasm coming. He tried to hold it back to make it last as long as possible, but as Cosmo moved her body up and down his cock, it was impossible to resist, and he soon came again.

"Cosmo, I'm cumming again!" he gasped as his second load started to squirt into her sweet pussy. As he started to cum, Cosmo also shrieked as she reached her orgasm as well; her pussy tightened on his cock and released her vaginal fluids on his member. When both of their orgasms came to an end, Cosmo almost literally fell into Tails' arms from the exhaustion and overwhelming pleasure. Tails wrapped her slender body in his arms and laid back on the bed with her on top of him. They both gasped for air, not saying a word. Eventually Cosmo lifted her head from his chest, looked into his face and said.

"That was wonderful..." she said soundly.

"You were wonderful." Tails corrected with a smile.

"You're so sweet, Tails." Cosmo smiled back at him as he lowered her head and kissed him on the lips. It was a kiss with real, pure love that lasted for several seconds. When they broke the kiss, they could still see the love and caring for each other in the others eyes.

"I love you Tails." She said softly, then nestled her head in Tails' soft chest fur again.

"I love you too Cosmo." He said, covering her with his arms and tails to keep her warm for the night "I always did and always will." He added.

"I know you will." Cosmo soundly said. "Goodnight Tails."

"Goodnight Cosmo." Tails said as well. The couple soon drifted off to sleep in each others arms, forgetting all of their worries for the night.

The next morning when Tails woke up, the first thing he saw was the beautiful sunshine coming in the dirty old window of the cabin.

"Good morning sleeping prince." Cosmo said smiling when she noticed he was awake. Tails looked down and saw that she was still only in her panties, looking up at his face while resting her head on his chest.

"Good morning Cosmo." Tails said as he sat up, making Cosmo do the same. "How was your sleep?"

"Wonderful. You're so soft and cozy...you're better than any bed." She smiled at him as she gently stroked his chest with one of her hands.

"Any time Cosmo." Tails blushed at her statement then looked out the window "I see the sky finally cleared up."

"Yes. This should make finding the way home much easier. Just wait a minute so I can dress up." She said smiling as she reached for her now dried clothes.

"Okay Cosmo." He said as he watched Cosmo pull her clothes back on her beautiful body. When she was ready, they both stepped out of the cabin, into the sunshine. Tails looked around, but still couldn't tell which was the right way, but he had an idea to find out.

"Wait here a second." He told Cosmo, then twirled his two tails and started to fly up, above the trees. When he was finally above them, he looked around. It didn't take long for him to find his workshop in the distance. He remembered the direction then quickly headed back to the ground. After landing, he just pointed the way he saw his house.

"This way."

"Your tails are really useful." Cosmo giggled "Not only are they perfect blankets, they also help us to find back home."

"Hehe." Tails blushed then offered his hand to Cosmo. "Shall we go then?"

"Of course." Cosmo smiled and took his hand. The couple slowly headed back home, holding hands on the way.


End file.
